Asche zu Asche
'Asche zu Asche '''ist die fünfte Episode der 4. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Meredith fühlt sich von der Asche ihrer Mutter, die hinten im Schrank steht, verfolgt. Sie schüttet sie in eine Tüte und nimmt sie mit zur Arbeit in der Hoffnung, dass ihr dort ein Ort einfällt, wo ihre Mutter ihre letzte Ruhe finden kann. Doch erst durch den kleinen Patienten Ryan kommt sie auf eine Idee... Es ist Halloween und viel los. Bailey bekommt einen Patienten, der klagt, sein Fuß gehöre ihm nicht. Bailey speist ihn mit ein paar Medikamenten ab. Alle Assistenzärzte, Anfänger und Chirurgen haben Bereitschaft, da das diesjährigen Kettensägen-Kürbisschnitz-Fest wieder viele Opfer in die Notaufnahme treiben wird. Ein junger Mann, der sich mit der Kettensäge seinen Finger abgeschnitten hat, wird untersucht und sagt ganz stolz, er habe seinen Finger in der Kettensäge mitgebracht. Doch die Kettensäge ist verschwunden. Wenige Minuten später hört man ohrenbetäubendes Motorengeräusch: Baileys Patient, der sich nicht mit dem "fremden Fuß" anfreunden kann, sägt ihn sich kurzerhand mit der Kettensäge ab. Ryan, ein kleiner Junge, der verstümmelte Ohren hat, bittet Mark Sloan diese wiederherzustellen. Er könnte ihm allerdings nichts zahlen. Meredith überredet Mark, den Jungen trotzdem zu operieren und zusammen mit dem kleinen Ryan geht sie durch alle Abteilungen und bettelt um Hilfe. Am Ende des Tages hat sie genug Personal zusammen, um die Operation durchzuführen. Mark rächt sich an Derek, der sich zuvor lustig über ihn gemacht hat, weil die Krankenschwestern den Club "Wir hassen Dr. Sloan" gegründet haben. Mark erzählt allen Single-Frauen, dass Derek wieder auf der Suche wäre. Dieser kann sich vor lächelnden Damen kaum retten und auch Sydney versucht ihr Glück. Meredith weist ihn nach wie vor zurück. Cristina wird in ihrem unermesslichen Ehrgeiz gebremst, als sie Dr. Erica Hahn die Meinung sagt. Ihr war nicht bewusst, dass Erica Hahn die neue Chefin der Chirurgie wird. Nach gelungener Operation erzählt Ryan Meredith, dass er seinen Goldfisch ins Klo gespült hat, damit der nach seinem Tod wieder zurück ins Meer konnte. Und auch Meredith weiß jetzt, wo der beste Ort für die letzte Ruhe ihrer Mutter ist. Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl als Dr. Izzie Stevens * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev * T.R. Knight als Dr. George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens, Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber * Sara Ramírez als Dr. Callie Torres * Eric Dane als Dr. Mark Sloan * Chyler Leigh als Dr. Lexie Grey * Brooke Smith als Dr. Erica Hahn * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast-Stars * Edward Herrmann als Dr. Norman Shales * Elizabeth Reaser als Ava * Rocky Carroll als James Miller * Kali Rocha als Dr. Sydney Heron * David Clennon als Jack Shandley * Dylan Minnette als Ryan * Sarah Utterback als Schwester Olivia * Anjul Nigam als Dr. Raj Sen Co-Stars * Bhama Roget als Erin * Crystal Kwon als Schwester Jolene * Jeremiah Hu als Mann ohne Finger * Ray Ford als Sanitäter Ray * Linda Eve Miller als NA-Schwester * Suzanne Quinn als Klinik-Schwester Musik *'Listen Up! 'von ''The Gossip *'Fool's Gold '''von ''Katie Herzig *'Come Out of the Shade '''von ''The Perishers *'Polite Dance Song '''von ''The Bird and the Bee *'Get Well '''von ''The Perishers *'I Will Show You Love '''von ''Kendall Payne Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Haunt You Every Day ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Weezer. Trivia * Ab dieser Episode gehört Brooke Smith zum Main Cast. * Es ist seltsam, dass Sydney sich Derek gegenüber vorstellt. Da sie Assistenzärztin im fünften Jahr ist, müsste sie eigentlich schon bei Derek in der Neurochirurgie ausgebildet worden sein. Momente * Meredith beerdigt schließlich ihre Mutter. Intro Es gibt einen Grund, warum Chirurgen lernen wollen, mit dem Skalpell umgehen zu wollen. Wir tun gerne so, als wären wir hartgesottene, abgeklärte Wissenschaftler. Wir tun gern so, als hätten wir keine Angst. Aber in Wirklichkeit werden wir Chirurgen, weil wir glauben, dass wir das, was uns tief in unserem Inneren quält, einfach wegschneiden können: Schwäche, Zerbrechlichkeit, Tod. Outro Es sind nicht nur die Chirurgen. Die Wahrheit ist, ich kenne niemanden, der nicht von irgendetwas verfolgt wird, oder irgendjemandem. Und egal ob wir versuchen den Schmerz mit einem Skalpell wegzuschneiden, oder ihn in die hinterste Ecke des Schrankes zu schieben, so oder so werden wir scheitern. Die einzige Möglichkeit die dunklen Wolken zu vertreiben, ist, ein neues Kapitel aufzuschlagen oder das alte Kapitel richtig zu beenden. Endlich ist ein Kapitel beendet. Zitate *Cristina: Was sehen wir uns da an? *Izzie: Meredith hat ihre Mutter in einer Tüte mit zur Arbeit gebracht. *Meredith: Sie konnte nicht länger in meinem Schrank bleiben. Sie hat mich verfolgt. *Alex: Und jetzt fängt sie an, uns zu verfolgen. *Meredith: Ich will sie beerdigen. *Sydney: Meredith reinigt sich. Sie versucht, ihre Vergangenheit zu bewältigen. Es gibt Kulturen, da schneiden sich die Menschen die Haare ab und vergraben sie. Das könntest du auch versuchen. *Izzie: Hmmm!! *Callie: Okay, alle herhören! Heute ist ein Feiertag. Das bedeutet einen großen Ansturm auf die Notaufnahme. Das Übliche: Drogen und Dummheit. *Bailey: Nicht zu vergessen die Opfer des jährlichen Kettensägen-Kürbisschnitz-Wettbewerbs. Ich steh auf diese Stadt. *Callie: Bleibt auf Zack und achtet auf eure Anfänger, okay? *Izzie: Sollen wir vorher noch Visite machen, oder... *Callie: Du solltest deine Fragen an Dr. Bailey richten, Stevens. *Cristina: Oh, wir sollen heute alles Dr. Bailey fragen? *Callie: Oh nein, nicht du. Nur Stevens. *Bailey: Wieso richtet Stevens ihre Fragen an Dr. Bailey? *Callie: Weil sie mit meinem Ehemann schläft. Na dann, alles klar. Schönen Tag noch. *Cristina: Das beunruhigt mich noch mehr als deine Mama in der Tüte. *Cristina: Du könntest sie vom Dach streuen. *Meredith: Nein, sie hatte Höhenangst. *Cristina: Das ist Asche, Meredith. Asche kann nicht akrophobisch sein. *Meredith: Ich muss meine Mutter endlich beerdigen. Ich darf nicht so werden wie sie. Ich darf nicht emotional verkrüppelt und einsam sterben. Und ich sehe mir ganz sicher nicht die Hochzeit von Derek Shepherd und Sydney Heron an. Ich muss einen Ort finden, an dem ich meine Mutter beerdigen kann. *Cristina: Sydney Heron?? *''Izzie und George setzen sich an den Tisch'' *Izzie: Fragt nur. *Meredith: Ihr seid also zusammen? *George: Ja. *Meredith: Also so richtig echt ineinander verknallt? Sexy Liebe, keine Geschwisterliebe? *Izzie: Ja, ja, wir sind zusammen. Genau. *Meredith: Und, wie ist das? Hattet ihr die ganze Zeit, ohne dass wir es wussten, Sex? *Izzie: Nur einmal. *George: Izz! *Izzie: Ich hatte ihr doch erlaubt zu fragen. Nur einmal. *Meredith: Ohhh... *Izzie: Denn wir finden, wir sollten warten. Ähm, aus Repsekt. *George: Vor Callies Gefühlen. *Cristina: Pfff... *Meredith: Sie verurteilt euch nicht. *Izzie: Nein. *Meredith: Ein Junge möchte Ohren haben. Er wartet auf mich. Aber ich freu mich für euch, echt. Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 4 Episode